Satakal
|-|Satakakel = center |-|Satakal = center Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-A Verse: The Elder Scrolls Name: Satakal, All-Maker, the One-Padomay Anu Anu El-Sithsi, Ak-Al, Satake-Akel, there are - do not eat, sleep, dream creator. Gender: Inapplicable Age: Irrelevant Classification: Dreamer's Dream, self-consciousness of the Dreamer/The Godhead Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation (All of creation is a dream to him which they can freely manipulate), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a mere abstract entity), Space-Time Manipulation (Maintains the Space-Time within themselves), Immortality (Type 8, As long as there is a dreamer Satakal will always remain, Type 9, transcends life and death, Type 5, transcends existence), Size Manipulation (Can increase and decrease it's own size), Omnipresence (Exists everywhere as creation is literally a dream to it) Destructive Ability: High Metaverse Level (The combination of Anu and Padomay, second in power only to the indifferent God (The Godhead/Dreamer.) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Irrelevant Durability: High Metaverse Level (He does not die as long as there dreamer/The Godhead, because it is self-consciousness) Stamina: Endless Range: High Metaversal Intelligence: Omniscient; Accompanied by a personality disorder, hate Mad Dreamer Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Satakal (Skin of the World):' Satak was the First Serpent, the Serpent, which appeared before all the Origins, and all the worlds were born and remained in the glitter of its scales. But he was so great that there was nothing except it, and so he curled and twisted around himself, and the new worlds piled on each other, unable to breathe or exist. Therefore, the worlds appealed to the unknown, seeking salvation and getting out, but, of course, except for the First Serpent, there was nothing. *'All Maker:' The source of life and all things, when a certain being dies, his spirit returns to the Sleeve of Dream. This dimension is an endless river of data, which contains all the information, all possible things, all possible ideas. After passing the cycle of rebirth, Satakal creates something new from the soul and returns to Mundus. *'Single:' Satakal is the fusion of the concepts of Anu and Padomay, he personifies Stasis and Change, Order and Chaos, Eternal Inexpressible Light and Destructive Indescribable Action. *'Dream:' The whole creation is subgradient, at first there was an Idea, a Dream, a Dream, they were shared by HE. Anu and Padomay came next, and from under their first brush came Aurbis. It is a cosmic structure that includes structures with higher dimensions and multidimensional spaces, where there is Mundus, the endless worlds of Oblivion, Etherius, Adjacent Dimensions, infinite worlds-Kalpas and outer Void. *'C0das:' Within the rules of Dreams Anu and Padomay there is c0das. These are endless changes in their own history that tend to focus around a particular pattern of events, but nevertheless, contain even those versions that they did not. You can think of this as a simple number. Most integers are not important (most c0das are not very different from the general pattern), but, within an infinite set of integers, an infinite set of beginnings (within the infinite set of c0das, their infinite sum really differs from the general pattern). Also, a single c0da can represent a timeline that undergoes an infinite change, and thereby creating infinite alternative timelines that, when intersected with other c0das, will cause all new Kalpas. *'Kalps:' These are the time intervals during which the Aurbis develops anew. These intervals differ in duration, and each subsequent is not strictly equal to the previous in content and lasts longer. Calps are the object of endless changes to c0das. Each c0da has its own set of Kalpas, and whether the Aurbis Kalpa is the last (or it does not happen at all) depends on c0da. *'Dreams:' Between the omnipresent laws of divinity, endless variations of c0das, the general structure of the Aurbis and its subgradients, within the majority of c0das there are Dreams. Each creature gets infinite possibilities when they are discovered. *'Manipulation of logic:' Satakal ignores the l logic and within the framework of one phenomenon there can exist several of its variations. The stories exist in the Anu Dream, the stories are so real that even if something was not just history, it's definitely now, paradoxically, it has always been. *'Manipulation of non-existence:' Satakal can remove from the reality of other Amaranth and Et'Ada in the set, this removal is not just from the world but from the very structure of the Opportunity. *'CHIM:' This is only an initial step for the opportunity to develop to the level of Amaranth. It is the realization that the whole world, all life, does not really exist. They exist only as a dream of power, which, for lack of another word, is called God. All things, including yourself, exist only in the dream of God, and you are only a part of his mind, capable of self-awareness for a fraction of a second. Most are not capable of long-term self-awareness. Their mind can not endure two contradictory truths: "I exist" and "I do not exist," which results in the ultimate denial of the personality, known as zero summation. 1 + (-1) = 0. Pro null sum means literally evaporate. However, to achieve the CHIM, it is necessary to take the next step, to realize both truths simultaneously. Add one and minus one, and get anything except scratch. **'Dream No Longer Needs a Dreamer:' Other - vulgar fiction, attempts to impose order in the consistency of hiding indifferent god. **'Mifopeya:' The process of forming or changing the reality under the influence of faith or belief Nirn sufficiently large group of people (or people of believers). And when beliefs or myths vary, so does the reality described in these myths. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Snakes Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Amaranths Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1